I need to tell Luna I'm mad for her!
by Rinnie10
Summary: This is what happened when Neville found Luna. Is she mad for him too? We'll have to find out. Slight DH Spoilers ;


**Date:** 27.07.11

**Disclaimer: **The creatures, surroundings and characters associated with Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling; an author I truly respect… after C S Lewis of course.

**Summary:** This is what happened when Neville found Luna. Is she mad for him too? We'll have to find out.

**Pairing:** Neville/Luna

**Rating:** K – Wowee! Normally it's a T rating ¬¬

**Warning(s):** Slight DH spoilers ;)

**Word Count:** 687

**I need to tell Luna I'm mad for her!**

"I need to tell Luna that I'm mad for her!" the line had barely left the lanky teen as he hurried away to find the blonde. Harry watched after him with confusion written all over his face; he didn't know that Neville fancied Luna. The brunette threaded through the crowds clumsily looking for the girl he desired. It didn't take Neville that long to find Luna; she was with Ginny. The blonde was comforting her. She did lose Fred after all; it was quite sad. Luna looked up and smiled weakly.

"Hello, Neville," she said in her dreamy voice which the latter adored so much. He said he needed to tell her something. Ginny nodded, saying that she needed to find Harry so went off to find him. Once they were alone, Neville felt more nervous than he had ever felt in his life. Luna looked at him before slipping a hand into his.

"Go on, Neville," she prompted gently; her tone suggesting that it was going to be okay. One of the many things Neville liked about the blonde was that she understood in her own unique way.

"I… ur… I'm mad about you," he mumbled feeling shy about it. But he had done did; he had told her the truth. Then she kissed him on the lips. Neville was shocked at first but then gained confidence as he kissed her back. It was nice… electricity was shooting through his very being as he continued to kiss her back. It felt right in most ways. Luna then pulled out of the kiss and looked up into his eyes. Her usual pale face had a bit of colour in it and Neville could feel his face heat up from the sight.

"I'm mad about you too," she replied evenly; he was surprised that she wasn't out of breath. But Luna was Luna and it was the reason why he fell for her in the first place. She was blunt which was why most people were wary of her. She then pulled him into the great hall so they could get their mourning out of the way and comfort their friends. One thing Neville did notice was that the Golden Trio wasn't about; they must have been doing something important. Madam Promfey rushed over and began to fuse over Neville's injuries; he did have the nastiest of scars all his face. He sat down as the nurse began to clean his wounds. Neville winced at the stinging sensation but soon relaxed as Luna held his hand. She was a ray of sunshine compared to the disaster that had occurred for most of the evening.

"Has anyone seen Harry?" Ginny asked looking around nervously. Her mother told her that she saw him with Ron and Hermione last. This didn't surprise her; they were always together from the first time they boarded the Hogwarts Express. Luna looked at Neville with a knowing smile. He matched her expression and nodded to something that the nurse had asked. Perhaps it was always going to end this way? With Harry, the boy-who-lived, defeating you-know… wait, Lord Voldemort. The brunette gazed around hall and squeezed Luna's hand knowing that nothing was going to harm them ever again.

"Neville," Luna's soft voice sounded through the apartment. Her long hair was tied back into an elegant bun as she gathered up the flowers. "We're going to be late." It was one year since the battle and a year since they had got together. The blonde looked at the time and knew that Hermione (or Percy) was going to boil when she knew someone – them – was late. Neville came out of the bedroom pulling on a jacket.

"I'm sure Hermione will understand," he told her as it appeared he had read her mind. "I sure hope this is worth it." But he knew it was; a remembrance was something one couldn't miss. He grabbed Luna's hand and stepped into the fire place. Neville picked up the flow powder and threw onto the ground. "The three broomsticks," he shouted and they both disappeared into green flames.

**Fin.**


End file.
